


Love Like You

by Toonbly



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Lyric fic, M/M, Minor Angst, Redemption, Redemption AU, Song Lyrics, Song: Love Like You, basically john doesnt die and is living with Merle on the beach i guess, i skipped some of the lyrics lol, rated t because merle fuckface highchurch as a potty mouth, really short drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 00:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14726325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toonbly/pseuds/Toonbly
Summary: John, after miraculously surviving the day of Story and Song, struggles to understand how Merle can still care for him and be there for him.





	Love Like You

_**If I could begin to be**_ **  
****_Half of what you think of me_**  
**_I could do about anything_**

"Don't be so hard on yourself, John," was a fairly common thing that Merle would have to say to John. Every time he said it, the only thing John would retort with was "How can I not be hard on myself?" As it turns out, whenever you're the guy who destroyed ninety-nine worlds and tried to destroy the one you currently live on, you tend to be pretty hard on yourself. John was no exception to this, but Merle was always there for him, and he'd always remained supportive and kind.

**_I could even learn how to love_ **

Merle was the one who convinced Lucretia, and the rest of the world, to let John be. He insisted that John had learned from his mistakes, and that he could get better. John would never understand Merle's forgiving nature, or why he'd been so sure that John would change. As time had gone on, John had begun to notice a part of him felt happier around Merle. The days they spent together were perhaps his most joyful days.  
He hadn't felt anything like this in a long time.

**_I always thought I might be bad  
Now I'm sure that it's true_ **

It was the angry glances on the streets that had gotten to him the most. The glares of disgust towards John as he walked by them, the looks from people who could very well have lost loved ones because of him. He felt his blood run cold any time he caught the eye of a person who's life he could have easily ruined. Even with all of Merle's support, the looks on their faces as he passed by them had always convinced John that he couldn't undo what he did.

_**'cause I think you're so good  
And I'm nothing like you** _

"Then stop _trying_ to undo what you did." Merle said. John perked up, and gave Merle a shocked look. Merle caught his gaze, and continued, "You can't undo whatcha did, that's just a fact. We've all done shit we can't undo. I abandoned my kids for awhile and you- well you destroyed a couple worlds," He chuckled as he said this, "So stop trying. You don't have to undo what you did, all you can really do is accept it and keep moving forward. Try to improve yourself. Learn from it. Know that some people aren't going to forgive you, and that's okay. That's what I did, and I recommend you do the same." Merle finished his sentence with a gentle smile, "Trust me, buddy. Everything's gonna be alright."

**_Look at you go  
I just adore you_ **

John, once again, had been struck with a sense of shock. He'd never understand Merle's forgiving nature and optimism. He felt his heart swell again as he listened to Merle's kind words. His gentle smile, how genuine he was in telling him that things were going to work out. But John couldn't help but ask a single question..

Did he deserve forgiveness?

That was another thing he'd never understand.

Merle stood up from his seat at the table, "Whaddaya say we go for a walk or somethin'? Get your mind off all'a this bullshit." He reached his hand out to John. A smile spread across John's face as he softly chuckled and took Merle's hand.  
"I'd be happy to."

**_I wish that I knew  
What makes you think I'm so special_ **


End file.
